sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
MoviePass Films
}} MoviePass Films, formerly Emmett/Furla/Oasis Films/ EFO Films, previously known as Emmett/Furla Films and Oasis Ventures Entertainment separately, is an American film and television production and financing company founded by Randall Emmett and George Furla in 1998. It is notable for funding and producing the films End of Watch, 2 Guns and Lone Survivor. To date, MoviePass Films has produced more than 80 films which have grossed in excess of $1,000,000,000 box office ticket sales worldwide—an average of roughly $13,000,000 per film. History The company was founded as Emmett/Furla Films by Randall Emmett and George Furla in 1998. The company was later joined by Dubai-based financier Oasis Ventures Entertainment on July 22, 2013. Emmett said, "We are excited about working with Oasis and really see tremendous synergy. We will continue financing our bigger budget studio co-productions and will be more aggressive than ever in our financing commitments." On June 3, 2014, Emmett/Furla/Oasis signed a first-look deal with Craig Piligian's Pilgrim Studios to develop and produce docu-series and other unscripted shows. MoviePass Films In May 2018, Helios and Matheson Analytics, the parent company of MoviePass, acquired the option to purchase the assets of Emmett Furla Oasis Films plus gain its executives' expertise in making films for a new subsidiary, MoviePass Films. The new company would be 51% owned by Helios and the remainder by EFO. By early August 2018, Helios and Matheson completed the acquisition of Emmett Furla Oasis Films assets for the MoviePass subsidiary, MoviePass Films. The first film produced under the MoviePass Films was announced to be 10 Minutes Gone starring Bruce Willis. In late September 2018, the company acquired equity stakes and co-distribution in two films distributed by Neon to be released soon. Films * 2000 – Escape to Grizzly Mountain * 2000 – Andrew Dice Clay: I'm Over Here Now * 2000 – Held for Ransom * 2001 – Ticker * 2001 – Good Advice * 2002 – Hard Cash * 2002 – Gentlemen of the Hunt * 2002 – Narc * 2002 – Shottas * 2002 – The Badge * 2002 – Try Seventeen * 2003 – Shortcut to Happiness * 2003 – Out for a Kill * 2003 – Wonderland * 2003 – Blind Horizon * 2003 – Belly of the Beast * 2004 – A Love Song for Bobby Long * 2004 – Control * 2005 – Edison * 2005 – Submerged * 2005 – Today You Die * 2005 – Before It Had a Name * 2006 – 16 Blocks * 2006 – Mercenary for Justice * 2006 – Lonely Hearts * 2006 – The Wicker Man * 2006 – The Contract * 2006 – Home of the Brave * 2007 – Klopka * 2007 – King of California * 2007 – 88 Minutes * 2007 – White Air * 2007 – Borderland * 2007 – Room Service * 2007 – Finding Rin Tin Tin * 2008 – Rambo * 2008 – Street Kings (uncredited) * 2008 – Day of the Dead * 2008 – Righteous Kill * 2008 – Major Movie Star * 2009 – Thick as Thieves * 2009 – Streets of Blood * 2010 – Once Fallen * 2010 – Mercy * 2010 – Gun * 2011 – Setup * 2011 – Touchback * 2011 – Catch .44 * 2012 – Lay the Favorite * 2012 – Playback * 2012 – Freelancers * 2012 – Fire with Fire * 2012 – End of Watch * 2012 – Alex Cross * 2013 – Broken City * 2013 – Empire State * 2013 – The Frozen Ground * 2013 – Escape Plan * 2013 – 2 Guns * 2013 – Lone Survivor * 2014 – The Prince * 2015 – Vice * 2015 – Labor of Love * 2015 – The Last Witch Hunter * 2015 – 90 Minutes in Heaven * 2015 – Heist * 2015 – Extraction * 2016 – Exposed * 2016 – Marauders * 2016 – Silence * 2017 – Arsenal * 2017 – First Kill * 2017 – Inconceivable * 2017 – Aftermath * 2018 – Gotti * 2018 - The Row - Grindstone Entertainment Group, The Fyzz Facility, Fuel 1; Distribution: Lionsgate, MoviePass Venture * 2018 – Reprisal * 2018 - Acts of Violence * 2018 - Escape Plan 2: Hades * TBA - The War with Grandpa MoviePass *''10 Minutes Gone'' (TBA) Diamond Films Production *''Monsters And Men'' (September 2018) equity stakes & co-release; Sundance Special Jury Prize for Outstanding First Feature *''Border'' (October 2018) equity stakes & co-release; Cannes Film Festival's Un Certain Regard top prize * The Reckoning (TBA) Television * 2013 – SAF3 References External links * * Category:Emmett/Furla/Oasis Films films Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Companies established in 1998 Category:1998 establishments in California